I Believed
by Holywaterforyou
Summary: Hiccup is just beginning to settle into the role as chief and Berk is slowly returning to normal. However, there is a troubled soul on Berk whom is silently suffering. So when everybody's struggling, she's pushing through. When everyone's lost, she finds the way and when we falter, she picks us up. The problem is, after she's done all that, who picks Fearless Astrid Hofferson up?
1. Chapter 1: Appear Normal

With so many wonderful stories about HTTYD 2, I decided to write my own little story. I hope you guys like it! Any suggestions, comments, anything is highly welcomed. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>She watched him, from the highest hill on Berk, called Berk's Point, as he walked through the village with a pencil in his mouth, flipping through the pages in his notebook. She saw him squint, flail his arms, pet his best friend and nod at villagers in the dimming sunlight. Yet there she stood, with her back against the orange warm glow and the strong wind blowing against her. If it was not for Stormfly's body near her for her to lean on, she would be gone with the wind. But she loved it up there on the highest peak, the wind was always strong and cool against her skin. The grass was warm and soft underneath her and if she turned herself around, she would be witnessing another beautiful sunset reflecting upon the sea.<p>

It's been 2 weeks since she bid her future father-in-law goodbye. 2 weeks since the introduction of her future mother-in-law and 2 weeks since she officially took over the academy and lead the construction on the west side of Berk. But what hurt her the most was that it has been 2 long, agonizing weeks since she lost half of her to Drago and stood whole on Berk's Point.

A sigh silently escaped her lips as she stopped her petting and mounted Stormfly.

"Let's get you feed. We'll come back tomorrow after work tomorrow." Astrid softly announced as they ascended to the air. Softly landing in the their backyard, she obtained 4 whole chickens and a small basket of fish from their basement for Stormfly. "Thank you for today girl, you did amazing. Rest up. We have another big day tomorrow." She told her blue scaled companion. Stormfly squawked and nuzzled her in reply before gulping down her dinner.

Thanks to the gods, the Hofferson Hall was on the hill where most council members and the Chief lived and was untouched by the bewilderbeast's ice, due to the hill being in the South of Berk. Not only was it dinner time for Stormfly but for the Hofferson family as well. As she sat in her chair, she watched her father talk quietly to her oldest brother, Archibald, about more construction, while her sister-in-law, Bridge, was trying to seat her 3 year old daughter , Ainsley and 5 year old son, Alisdair. Her mother sat down right next to her, after placing the final jugs of water and mead onto the table. Her father, Aodhan, began the prayer to the Gods and they finally began to eat their meal.

The weeks of construction was taking it's toll on everyone one, even the fearless Hofferson clan. Everyone woke up at dawn to reconstruct homes for the rest of the villagers and for Aodhan, a council meeting was held at lunch. For her brother and her it was constructing stables and feeding grounds for the new population of dragons after at least 2 houses were constructed.. Bridge and her mother were sent to Great Hall to feed and care for the hungry and tired vikings.

"Stop! For one night please, I do not want to hear another word about building this or getting that." Ingrid Hofferson exclaimed, glaring at her open mouthed husband.

"Yes dear." Aodhan replied.

"So dear, why are you eating with us instead of with your future family?" Her mother asked.

Astrid quickly placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from spewing out half of her chewed fish onto Alisdair. She quickly swallowed and whispered, "Not for a while."

"What was that?" Aodhan questioned, waving his fork in the air.

"Not for a while Da. He's still getting used to his mom and everything else."

"But, thank Thor, it has already been 5 years. If Stoick was here-"

"HE'S NOT DAD!" Astrid angrily yelled, not even minding the young children in front of her. "He won't ever be here, and I am sorry you lost one of your dear friends, but he's not coming back okay! He won't witness the proposal, the wedding or even hold his grandchildren, heaven forbid the gods even let Hiccup come marry me before another war begins or he gets betrothed to someone else!" She loudly huffed to herself as she gave her father her signature glare for even mentioning Stoick. But after a few seconds of silence she apologized, "I'm sorry Da, everyone, I should have...controlled myself better."

Everyone was silent, staring at their fuming golden viking. A quiet voice broke the silence, "But Hiccup has to marry you, he said he would." Alisdair spoke. Astrid gave soft, sad chuckle and replied "Yea, he told me that too." Astrid then rose, purposely scrapping her chair against the stone floor, had one last gulp of water, and thanked her mother and Bridge for dinner, before grabbing her trusty double edged ax and left into the darkness.

"She's never yelled like that at me before." Aodhan stated.

"What do you expect dear, Stoick was like a second father to her. She's losing everything she has ever known." Ingrid sadly replied

"Will she lose Hiccup? Archibald whispered the unspeakable to his cup of mead that was against his lips, but everyone heard it and it was just a matter of time before they knew the answer to his question. In the next few moons, just a few weeks before Snoggletog, a meeting with the all of the allied chiefs will be arriving to discuss Hiccup's future and Stoick's departure. It was to see whether they would except Hiccup as Berk's new chief and continue their peace treaties or break all connections. The whole village knew the toll the visit was taking on Hiccup and whatever affected Hiccup affected Astrid.

* * *

><p>In the silence of the Hofferson hall, the only sounds that could be heard would be the soft clanging of utensils on dinnerware and shuffling of feet against the floorboards. However, it was the occasional sad croon from stormfly outside the kitchen window that made the whole family, especially Aodhan exhale deeply with worry for their golden viking.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Be In Charge

"Stay!" Astrid commanded as she stalked off to the the forest beyond her backyard fence. She could hear Stormfly's worried calls behind her, but she knew her dragon would be obedient and stay. She wanted no one's pity, no one's apologies and no one's company except for the trees around her.

If her arms had a mind of their own, they would have detached themselves and hid from her for all eternity. She could barely hoist her axe onto her back. All of her muscles were crying out as she stared at the enormous pile of chopped wood in front of her. "Great! Enough to build one wall tomorrow." She happily exclaimed between heavy breaths. Her muscles were vibrating with a wonderful, painful ache that she loved. Looking at the moon, she could already tell it was past midnight and most, if not all, of the vikings should already be asleep. For Astrid, however, it was a perfect time to take a bath to wash off the clingy sweat and the deep grim on her skin from constructing houses all day. Unlike the other vikings who waited for Lordag (wash day) , she liked to feel clean after every intense workout, which Snotlout found stupid.

When all was done and she was up in her room, readying for bed, Astrid decided one last look out of her bedroom window- which overlooked the rest of Berk,- to mentally take notes on what needed to be done tomorrow. The north of Berk, which took the most heat from the Bewilderbeast, was almost finished since it was the closest to the ocean, except for the occasional dragon stable here and there that needed to be constructed, especially with the increase of dragons living with them. The East was only 85% done and the west was 30% done. While the south, center, and port were finished a few days ago. But with everyone permanently tired from the weeks of endless constructing, Berk would not be done with construction, at least for another month.

As she turned to walk back to bed, she noticed someone flying near the Stoick's newly constructed head. Thanks gods for the large torchlights that illuminated Stoick's statue in a gold aura, she could make out who that someone was. Hiccup. She could see him wildly flailing his arms as it appeared he was talking to Stoick, while Toothless hovered near his nose. Letting out a sigh, she decided that Hiccup needed to be alone and talk to his father rather than enjoy her company, after all Gobber said he always felt better after talking to his father. Astrid didn't judge, after all she still talked to her Uncle Finn's favorite sparring tree. "Goodnight Hiccup." She softly whispered to the air before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

"ASTRID! WE NEED MORE WOOD TO FINISH THE ROOF!" yelled Eret from the ground below.

"Fishlegs and Snotlout are getting more right at the moment and once-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"FISHLEGS AND SNOTLOUT ARE GETTING IT!"

"OH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!"

"I DID!"

"OH!"

Astrid groaned loudly from up in the air, knowing that Eret wouldn't be able to hear her. "LUNCH AFTER THIS HOUSE IS FINISHED!" she hollered, cupping her hands around her mouth so that the twins, who were just appeared, and nearby builders heard her. Just as she was about to guide Stormfly to the eastside of Berk to check out the construction progress, she saw her father running towards her waving his hands.

"Down girl," she asked stopping just a few feet in front of her father, "Yes Da?"

"Morning Lass. I just came back from a meeting with the council and Hiccup was wondering if you could increase the westside construction of Berk?" Her father calmly asked.

"We are going as fast as we can, would he rather we stop all construction in the north to speed up the west?"

" No need to be sassy. I am just the messenger. I know your in charge, but I think that would be best, or at least bring the fastest builders over there. Families living in the west are fearful that their halls won't be finished before winter."

"We still have 2 more months before winter even begins! They should be worried about harvesting and destroying that damn Ice."

"Astrid..." Aodhan warned his daughter about her tone, "You and I both know that we are lucky we live on the hill and was untouched during the war…"

"Fine, I'll send half of the east builders to the west, the east is almost done anyway. The north needs all the of their builders in order to be finished before the meeting especially since they will get most of the harsh weather, got the most damage and will be the first houses people see when docking. "

"I'll tell Hiccup... thank you lass." Aodhan nodded at her in farewell and began to walk his way back to the great hall.

"Why didn't Hiccup come ask me himself?" Astrid tried to calmly ask her father, but her insides were churning as she watched him turn around again, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes were filled with concern.

"You know how busy he is Astrid, he-"

"Nevermind, don't even bother finishing that sentence, tell him I'll be right on it." Astrid announced and took off into the air.

Aodhan could only watch, angry and upset at the gods for making Astrid's life complicated. As he continued to watch her till she was barely a dot into the sky, he whispered to the gods above, "Please have mercy on my dear daughter, don't make her suffer anymore." and when he turned back around he hoped the gods had listened when he saw a black streak stream through the blue sky.

The gods seemed to enjoy filling Astrid's life with hardship as she was tossed here and there throughout the day: Mildew wanted a new addition to his already finished house and demanded builders, fishing needed to be done to restock the feeding stables, the timberjacks took a longer break and the construction had to stop for awhile due to the lack of wood, which caused villagers to become angry and Astrid was just a few more ticks away from taking her axe out on the next person, if it wasn't for Fishlegs beside her to calm her down. But all that was over and she and the rest of the teens were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying their dinner and the end of a long construction day.

Astrid was just about to finish her stew when she was summoned by Valka. Over the past few weeks Astrid had learned a lot about Hiccup's long lost mother and vice versa for they have created a mutual bond with one another over the love they shared for Hiccup, dragons and Stoick. But Astrid still held her tongue from lashing out at Valka for never returning to Berk and for being so easily forgiven by Hiccup. Heck, she still did not even forgive herself for not standing up for Hiccup earlier in their childhood, had she not been so focused on becoming a true viking like her parents, he would have had a better beginning. However, out of respect for being the late chief's wife and being Hiccup's mother, she was polite and mindful of the lady.

She pushed her bowl to the middle of the table knowing that one of the twins would either finish it or pour it on someone as she left to see what Valka needed.

"Hello, Valka," Astrid gently said, "You called for me?"

"Dear Astrid, I was wondering if you could deliver this to Hiccup?" Valka politely asked, pushing a tray filled with a bowl of lamb stew, fish, bread and a cup of mead towards her.

"Um, why? Shouldn't he be here eating with you and the rest of council?" she questioned and turned her head to see Gobber coughing up pieces of already chewed chicken from his mouth. Knowing he was fine, she focused back on Valka, who was now placing some more food onto Hiccup's tray.

"He said he had some unfinished business to attend to and will not be able to make it. He and Toothless have been up at the house since lunch and put me in charge of the village for the rest of the day." Valka replied as she placed one last piece of chicken breast onto the tray as Gobber nodded beside her, as if Astrid needed someone to clarify Valka's statement.

"Yea, Okay." Astrid stated and took the tray. She just nodded her head in reply as Valka said her thanks and continued to talk to the rest of counsel.

As Astrid walked away, she heard her father's voice and focused on the conversation counsel was having. It appeared that Berk would be filled with numerous amounts of people from other villages and tribes to celebrate Hiccup being Chief, to say farewell to Stoick and to learn about the war with Drago in a few weeks time. Astrid knew such an event would happen, after all, her father spoke of the upcoming celebration during dinner a few weeks ago. She walked past her house, seeing her brother's family having dinner through the window and continued up the hill to the Chief's Hall.

Just as she was about to knock on the door to announce her presence, it opened widely revealing a large ebony head with excited emerald eyes.

"Happy to see you too, Toothless," She exclaimed patting her second favorite dragon on the head as she closed the door with her foot. Toothless just cooed in response and nudged her again, wanting more affection.

"Alright, just let me put this on the table before it goes all over the floor, you ninny." Just as she placed the tray onto the table she was attacked by the alpha who was in need of some loving. "Okay! okay! I have to go Toothless." Astrid stated softly, worried that Hiccup would be disturbed from whatever business he was doing upstairs as Toothless continued to coo at her for more pats. "You'll tell him that his dinner is waiting for him on the table, and please do not eat it like last time." She said sternly as she watched Toothless nod his head in understanding and sat tall and proud as if the task of telling Hiccup his dinner was downstairs was the most important job in the world. Astrid chuckled and gave him a farewell pat before walking towards the door, but just as soon as her hand reached the doorknob…

"Astrid?" He called out.

Astrid froze and for the first time in her life she felt like fleeing instead of fighting. But with a silent exhale, she steeled her features and turned with a beaming smile as she replied happily to the man, "Hey Hiccup!"

* * *

><p>-<em>Hello There, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter! Thank you again for reading, commenting, or just simply just passing through. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend, and an amazing week. I'll try my best to update weekly and have no fear the main point of the story is coming together. Farewell! Hope you have a spectacular monday.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Don't be Afraid

"Astrid?" He called out.

Astrid froze and for the first time in her life she felt like fleeing instead of fighting. But with a silent exhale, she steeled her features and turned with a beaming smile as she replied happily to the man, "Hey Hiccup!" _Oh that was good! Good job me!_

"Hi Astrid...um, what are you doing here?" He questioned.

_Well, way to burst my happy bubble there,_ "Your mother said you wouldn't be in the Great Hall tonight, so she had me bring dinner to you." she said, trying to keep a smile on her face. From the corner of her eye, she could see Toothless near the fireplace watching her and Hiccup with his wide green eyes. She could tell from the way Toothless' ears were twitching that he knew Astrid was acting strange.

"Oh, well thank you, but I'm not hungry. I still have a lot to do."

Her smiling cheeks began to turn to concern as she saw how lethargic he looked. He had no energy to move his always wailing arms, he didn't smile at her and from the way he was leaning on the stair railing, which she knew his left leg was bothering him. She could not help but take a step away from the front door towards him. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked. She had missed spending time with Hiccup. She missed his warmth, his sarcasm, his ideas and even the way he smelled, like warm leather and wood. But with her leading the construction and him being Chief, they rarely ever saw each other.

"No, I am good. I got everything under control." Hiccup stated as he turned around to walk back up the stairs.

"Huh!?" She exclaimed softly.

"What was that?" he questioned, turning back around.

Never one to beat around the bush she told him, "You don't have your braids anymore."

Hiccup's right moved up to pat down his hair, "Oh those? I took the out because mom was stating how it was important to look-

"Like a Chief?"

"Yea, like a Chief, especially since I am Chief now."

"Oh," was all Astrid said in reply as she tried not to show how upset she was at his revelation. She loved seeing those braids in his hair, it made her feel even more connected to him. Those braids announced to the rest of Berk that he was hers and she was his. But their just braids right? No need to be upset over hair Astrid.

But Hiccup knew her facial expression too well, "Are you upset?"

"Oh no, your mother is right, you need to look professional."

"I gotta go Astrid, I still have stuff to finish up before the next council meeting tomorrow morning. I guess I'll see you around, thank you again. " Hiccup announced, not even bothering to say goodnight, hug her, kiss her or even ask her how she was even after not seeing each other often.

"You're welcome. Goodnight Hiccup." She turned around as well, hearing Hiccup already ascend up the stairs. She felt Toothless' large head press against her back a worried coo was voiced. "Hey, will you tell him I really miss him." She softly whispered to Toothless. She could feel him nod against her back and with that she opened the door and left.

Alone. Tired and angry. Astrid felt like she needed to go into the forest again, but she knew her body would not take another intense sparring session, with all the construction work she has to do tomorrow. So there she lay, with her legs dangling over the edge of the longest port dock Berk had. The wind was gently blowing and the stars twinkled brightly overhead. It was so peaceful, they she forgot all about Hiccup and his braids or the way Valka was acting as chief. A scowl etched onto her face as she remember the way her father spoke of how intelligent Valka's ideas were during their meetings. Her mother could not stop talking about how wonderful it was to have her best friend back and Astrid hated it. Valka was gone for over 20 years, and Hiccup forgives her with wide open arms and the village accepts everything she says, they literally appeared to be bowing down at her feet. Then there was Hiccup, who she understood was so busy trying to get the Chief business under his belt that she felt invisible to him. When he walked past the construction zone, recording data and talking statistics with Fishlegs, he would not bother to check on her or ask her about the construction himself. Her father and Eret seemed to be his personal messengers. Stormfly especially was getting lonely without Toothless to play with and even though it felt like everything was settling down on Berk after the war, she just felt completely lost. However just as she was about to get up to go home, she saw a black figure fly overhead, a night fury cry was heard and so was Hiccup's excited Whoop as a purple plasma blast was shot. Astrid was about to call out to him until she saw another dragon zoom past her. She tried to blend in with wood beneath her. Cloudjumper flew over her with his powerful wings and with Valka on her back. Her laughter echoed off the water and entered her ears. Astrid laid there motionless, her envy and madness was making her bitter and she was soon filled with the need for another sparring match, even if she knew she needed to rest.

In just a few weeks time, all the construction from: new homes, stables, feeding stations, shops and much more was officially done. Astrid could finally tell the the builders and the dragons that they could finally rest, Berk was now complete. Astrid was excited she could finally sleep in and her mother was making a celebratory dinner tonight filled with her family's' favorites, there was even yak butter parfait with her name on it at home. However the rest of Berk was now excited and bustling throughout Berk in preparation for the incoming clans in 1 week. Despite the short notice, everyone was ready to have guests, see old loved ones and have a reason to throw a huge celebration for the village hero and chief.

It was just after dinner and her mother had packed two yak butter parfaits topped with fresh berries for Hiccup and Toothless. The sweet smell of the desserts entered her nostrils and despite having two for herself, she hoped Hiccup would share. After all there was a lot of merriment throughout the village. With Stormfly beside her, hoping to see her best friend, they walked up the hill to Hiccup's house. Just a few feet away from the front door, Stormfly gave a soft squawk and was shuffling her feet. Astrid new from her body movement's that Cloudjumper was inside and not Toothless. Stormfly was still nervous of the newest dragon that stayed in her best friend's home. Maybe she was just feeding off of Astrid's irritated energy when she was around Valka and Cloudjumper and thus felt weary about him. Toothless did not seem to mind their newest family members, in fact he loved having Cloudjumper and Valka around. But the distance between Astrid, Stormfly and him and Hiccup was just growing bigger and bigger and he didn't know what to do. Toothless was not the type of dragon to use his alpha abilities to make Cloudjumper and Stormfly get along.

"Okay, let's hurry and find Hiccup before these get in my stomach." Astrid gently stated, trying to soothe Stormfly as they turned around. Astrid was just about to go the forge, since smoke was still coming out of the chimney when Stormfly suddenly zoomed past her towards Berk Hill. Astrid squinted her eyes to see two silhouettes staring out onto the ocean. Her two favorite silhouettes. Thank God Berk Hill was on the outskirts of the village and that they could have the privacy she so desperately wanted in order to kiss her boyfriend properly.

After making sure the parfaits wouldn't be tossed everywhere in the basket, she sprinted up to Berk Hill. Stormfly and Toothless were already off into the forest to play tug of war with the fallen trees, when she reached the top. She smiled at them and then at Hiccup who was beaming at her as she finally stopped before him. But standing there before him, after weeks of barely seeing him, talking to him or touching him made her nervous, but she would not dare show it.

"Hi Hiccup!" She exclaimed.

"Good evening Milady," Hiccup happily replied.

"My mother made some yak butter parfaits. I thought you might like some. There's one for Toothless as well." She opened up the basket and gave a relieved sigh upon seeing the parfaits still intact and delicious to eat. She took one and gave it to Hiccup, who was sitting down on the grass.

"Oh my, thank you!"

"You're welcome, go ahead, I already had two."

"Mmmm these are so delicious and fresh berries! So sweet."

"I know." she said and sat down beside Hiccup, however a few inches away from touching him. She was weary on how he would feel with the physical contact now that he was Chief and had to be professional.

"I think I am going to eat Toothless' portion, especially since he's not here." He chuckled taking a bit out of the second parfait.

Astrid couldn't help but laugh out loud as she pictured Toothless was his sad eyes once he realized he missed dessert. "Don't worry I'll just get him some fresh salmon and cod later." She giggled to herself.

"I really missed hearing that." Hiccup boldly announced, his parfait finished and he was now staring at her with soft green eyes.

Astrid felt her cheeks warm up and felt embarrassed for blushing in front of him. It's been weeks since they had more than a few seconds alone together and she felt like they were just beginning to date again. After all, after the war, Hiccup did not initiate any physical contact and there was always someone nearby them now that he was Chief. _Was he not allowed to show affection towards her in public not that he was chief?_

"I, I missed you." She softly spoke, fearing someone, his mother most likely, would come up and tell her she had to go back home.

"I missed you too, but I am finally getting the hang of being Chief and my mother and I are getting along super well. It was as if she never left! We have so much in common and though I miss my father, she is especially helpful with the Chief business." He announced excitedly, his arms flailing around him as he spoke.

"Oh, that's great!" Astrid said, her voice lacking her usual enthusiasm as Hiccup failed to notice the change in her tone and continued to talk. He talked about the upcoming weeks and how he now felt confident enough to meet the other chiefs, especially with his mother by his side, he'll do just grand. It was all Valka, Valka, Valka, and though Astrid was not the overly jealous type, she felt heartbroken at the topic of their conversation, their one-sided conversation at that. Astrid tried to put a smile back on her face and act like she was happy at their growing bond, but it's been weeks and all she wanted was to have Hiccup hold her, go on a flight together and heaven forbid them, kiss him senseless.

Hiccup continued to talk about his mother, his discoveries of Cloudjumper and the new dragon species. The more he talked, the more Astrid deflated but continued to smile and nod at appropriate times.

"Did you know Cloudjumper has the-" He quickly spoke

"The construction went well everyday, even the Twins were eager to finish it, keeping their pranks to a minimum." She cut him off.

"Oh well that's great, but did you know this new dragon species with a long, pelican like mouth can fly backwards?"

She sighed, and gave up. She began to rise and dusted off the stray grass from her bottom when Hiccup stopped talking and noticed her leaving.

"Astrid! Are you leaving now? I was just about to tell you about this other species." he proclaimed, getting up as well...still failing to see the sadness in his girlfriend's eyes.

"I am tired Hiccup. It's been a long few weeks. A good rest is all I need." She stated, trying to clear her face of emotion knowing how well he was able to read her. But this time he did not fail to read her eyes, and she watched as his smiling face began to scrunch up with confusion.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset! I'm just tired!"

"Astrid...I know you, just-"

"I'M FINE HICCUP!" She yelled, moving away from him as he began to step closer.

"No...just tell me." He softly whispered trying to soothe her. But it's been weeks and her emotional bottle was about to pop.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled again, as she tried to go around Hiccup to pick up the basket.

"I am not leaving you alone Astrid."

"Yes, you can! and you will! You did it before, you can do it again."

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about?" She scoffed at him, her composure breaking, her anger and bottled emotions were exploding. "You! I am talking about you! You send my father when you want talk to me, you never contact me about anything other than construction. You never seek me out, ask how I am doing, or anything Hiccup! Plus every time I ask if you need help, you always brush me off!"

"I, I have not been that distance!" Hiccup yelled back, not wanting to believe what she was saying.

"Oh yes and when we are together, you never want any physical contact, I haven't even hugged you in weeks or even flew together!"

"It's unprofessional!"

"Says who? YOUR PERFECT MOTHER!? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! She's been gone for over 20 years! Times have changed! Your father was okay with us being together in public. I wanted to help you, to make sure you were okay, but you were always with her! You did not need me, you had your mother. "

"That was before I was chief! and my mother is not perfect! But she at least knows what to do!"

Astrid stopped fuming and watched Hiccup as he fury and hatred were beginning to show upon his face. She took a step back to create some distance, but Hiccup took a step towards her. She was unable to read the emotions changing across his face as he continued to step closer and closer.

"THAT'S RIGHT I DID NOT NEED YOU! I HAD MY MOTHER! She helped me become Chief! She explained to me the rules, the obligations, responsibilities and how to act like a chief because my father is dead! Her husband at that too! She was there when I had nightmares, when I grieved, when I was too busy with my chief duties she made sure everything was okay, and what did you do? NOTHING! My father is dead and I had to pick up the pieces, I had to take on a job that I did not want in the first place! I never saw you there for the past month either Astrid! You never came to me! I thought you cared about me, but I guess not, for it was my mother! MY MOTHER! who helped me with everything, Not you! and now that I am finally sleeping, eating and getting the hang of being Chief, you spring this on me? Me, with so many dragon and people problems that could fill the sky, problems that you would never understand...because, because you're busy mooching with Eret! Maybe the rumors are true and the only reason why you dated me was because I was going to be Chief…" He fumed, pulling at his hair while staring at her as he tried to calm down his breathing.

But as soon as that last sentence left his mouth, Astrid could not help it, her fury was unleashed and she walked towards him and SLAP! Astrid knew that if she punched him in the face she would not stop herself from punching him over and over again. But with the slap and the way his head snapped back, she felt oh so satisfied at his stunned silence and the red swelling that began to rise on the left side of his face. One slap will do.

Even though she felt better after her slap, she could not help the tears that welled into her eyes at his accusation. The guy she loved thought she only loved him because he was going to be Chief? She never felt so vulnerable before and so alone. People in the village really thought that of her? After all she did for them and they spread rumors about her and Eret? Eret!? Astrid quickly turned around and sprinted down the hill away from the basket and him.

"Astrid...I didn't mean it…" He whispered trying to grab her as he saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears. He knew he should not have said what he said. It was all anger and madness. He had to stop her and fix the stupid problem they had before she went home. He sprinted after her, thanking the gods for his long stride and the years of working out with Astrid. He caught up to her and quickly grabbed her right arm.

She stopped running when she felt his strong grip on her wrist. She soon began to struggle to escape his grasp because she did not want Hiccup to see the tears that flowed down her face.

"LET ME GO." She seethed at him.

Hiccup tightened his hold on her wrist and grabbed her other hand to make sure she didn't flee or try to strike him. He sternly looked at her, willing her to understand and listen, but she would not stop her struggling against his hold and he gave another forceful tug at her wrists to stop her movements. "STOP!" he yelled.

Astrid stopped moving and looked up at Hiccup's distressed face. The pain in her wrist was beginning to become unbearable and she could not help but see the angry, frustrated emotions portraying on his face. The tone he used during his rant, when he yelled for her to stop stuck in her head, echoing in her ears. She had never heard him used such an angry on anyone before, it was foreign and she couldn't believe it came her lovable, sweet Hiccup. yet, with the way he overpowered her, and the emotions on his face, for once in her life Astrid was very Afraid of Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story is coming along greatly and I just wanted to warn you guys that I might not be able to post next week because I have 3 exams back to back. So I wish you all a wonderful Halloween, Happy friday and have a great weekend! Thank you for reading, and please review! I am open to everything :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: I forgive you

She stared at him despite wanting to avert her eyes from his emotional emerald eyes. She prayed to the Gods that the fear in her eyes was unreadable as her arms quickly sagged against, her wrists still held in his hands. She watched him breathe in and out, trying to calm himself down, as if he was trying to prevent himself from screaming again. Astrid tensed up her muscles, preparing herself emotionally and physically as she saw him open his mouth to talk.

His gaze softened as he began to speak, however, she could still see the storm behind them.

"I..I didn't mean it. I didnt mean any of it okay?" he announced, slowly rubbing small circles on her wrists.

Astrid just nodded, unable to respond to him, fearing that her words would anger him further.

"Asti...I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry."

Astrid nodded again.

"Please say something?" He gently whispered, letting his right hand go to use his index finger to hold her chin up, continuing eye contact.

Astrid said nothing. "_How is that I am the one that's speechless?" _She thought.

Lost with her internal dialogue, she did not notice that Hiccup had let her arms go and was now holding her against him, chest to chest, nose to nose. Blinking at the unusual close proximity and shared air that she began to wiggle herself free. Their touching bodies was making her uncomfortable, for it's been months since they were ever this close. His body heat, that was once comforting during their cuddles was beginning to become unbearable. She felt moisture on her cheeks and wondered if it was from her or Hiccup. However, she tried to control a shiver as she felt his chapped lips ghost across her cheek and towards her left ear.

"I can't lose you Asti." he spoke softly directly into her ear as his hold on her tightened as if she would float away if he let her go.

Astrid did not move away as Hiccup held her. She tried to stop the sniffles that came from her by burying her face into his shoulder as she felt him silently cry above her.

His hold her her tightened to an almost suffocating hug as they both heard Berk's horn being blown. The loud thunderous sound echoed throughout Berk and he could see people exciting their homes and dragon riders taking flight. Astrid was still motionless in his arms and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do in order to make up for what he did. He would gladly accept any physical punishment from her, just as long as they were okay. But, he continued to hug her despite knowing that he had to leave to go address whatever was happening in town. He could barely see the villagers moving around, like ants finding food. Then it happened. The bonfires were lit and he knew that whatever was going on was urgent and that the council was probably looking for him. He reluctantly loosened his hold on her, "I need to go." He exclaimed as he whistled for Toothless. Giving her a quick yet loving peck on the lips, he exclaimed "I love you! We'll talk right after I solve this problem!" as he ran and jumped on top of Toothless and flew towards Berk. Stormfly quickly came beside her nuzzling her rider, puzzled at the silent and motionless Astrid.

It was there in front of her, numerous ships in a straight line, lighting up the dark ocean waters heading straight for Berk. She could probably count up to a hundred. Trying to focus her eyes, she could barely see the distinctive black trident looking, spider like symbol on the sails. A loud gasp escaped her lips...Drago Bloodfist's ships where heading towards Berk.

_I terribly apologize for such a short chapter and for taking forever to update. A lot has happened in my family over the past few months. I am over visiting my parents, hundreds of miles away from home in order to allow my sister and her family to have a few days alone before my new niece and nephew arrive! Please bare with me, i'll update with a longer chapter soon, I just wanted to post something up. Hope you guys like it! Please comment even if it is to complain, i'll gladly accept anything. Plus I know Astrid is kinda OOC but wont you be stunned too if the the love of your life verbally blew up in your face? I know i would. Goodnight or Good morning! Please be patient with me! Thank you! _


End file.
